


He's not so bad - Demus

by YTfandont



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, but its like two words or smng, confession of feeling, fr this is confession and kiss ngl, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTfandont/pseuds/YTfandont
Summary: Set after DWIT where Remus just wants to stick around. He'd hate to go back to his room. After some flirting, something happens.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	He's not so bad - Demus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ~especially~ like this. I wrote it at 5am and it's not my best. I just need more fanfics of these two so here is my,,,, effort,,,
> 
> \- Author

Deceit was been aware of what was happening right now. He wasn't there in person but he was listening, and had been since Remus had appeared in there. 

What Remus had done- or was doing currently- was down to him. Deceit had simply sent him in, instructed him on what to do. He wanted to look at it more as a business agreement then anything else. Their agreement of Remus being known to the other sides and Thomas and getting his way with them as best he could. It wasn't just because Dee was still salty from his last appearance, the one before that and so on. It wasn't just because they all still refused to listen to him at all. He'd have sent Remus their way anyway. 

So as he listened with a frown, taking in what Logan retorted, shutting down each statement, provoking comment and sexual addition Remus made right until he was totally shut down. Eventually he had sunk out. 

Deceit sighed a long, tired sigh to himself. They had to do something about Logan, he was proving more of an issue then needed or wanted.

Only a few minutes had passed by the time Deceit noticed the presence of someone in his room. The feeling of another side entering his space was unmistakably Remus. Instantly the Duke was in his face. 

"Dee-! Was that what you wanted from me?" His tone was something like teasing, a voice that was made to provoke a reaction. 

Deceit shook his head. Technically Remus had done exactly what he asked of him. It was mostly Logan who was the issue, for once not Remus. 

Remus looked shut down for a second. "Really?" He thought for a moment then realised that Dee had lied. 

"So I did do well? Go on, tell me please Dee-Dee."

Deceit sighed once more, before replying. "You di-" 

"-Oh, I know I did." Remus carried on talking. "Now, do I get a reward for being so so good?" With a voice that said nothing but 'I am flirting' 

He swung a chair around, sitting on it backwards. He's positioned himself oh so close to Dee. Deceit looked the other way as the Duke stretched his legs out, laying one over his lap. 

"The deal was you got some spotlight, that's what you wanted, and that's what I gave you." Deceit turned to stare the intrusive side down, failing to assert any kind of authority over him. 

He tried not to think about what little contact Remus just laying one leg over his lap was, he wished he could lie himself into believing that each touch he got to share with the Duke wasn't something he wished was longer. He didn't want to think about how much he wished he could get away with flirting back, not that he could - or would. 

"What about a tip or two," Remus chimed, leaning himself and the chair forward in a way that looked neither safe or a normal way for someone's body to bend. 

Deceit rolled his eyes, looking away. 

The last thing he needed would be any of these comments getting to him, making him blush and having Remus pick up on it. The side would just carry on so damn relentlessly. That would be so terrible. 

"You know that's not happening." He stood up, suddenly, walking a few steps forward. He heard the scrape of chair legs on wooden floor followed by a thud as Remus fell off the chair. He chuckled to himself, meaning to mock the side but instead the laugh came out soft, affectionate almost. 

"Well," Remus was very close, right behind him, talking warm puffs of breath on the back of his neck. "Snakey, don't act all cold like this. You know you want to." He muttered. 

The low tones in his voice sent shivers down Deceit's back, making the hairs on his arms stand on end, again he felt himself lying m to himself. You don't like this, you don't /want/ him. You don't like him. 

After a moment Dee took to simply compose himself, he turned on his heel to face Remus, because apparently he was a masochist now. Now they stood less then a foot apart, Dee looking up slightly (because yes, he was smaller and no height didn't matter to him in anyway) Remus had a self satisfied grin on his dumb face. 

"You- uh." Deceit had to clear his throat, covering up how his words got caught up as he tried to speak. "You need to leave. Go back to your room." He didn't need to think about how much he hated how he wanted Remus to stay with him, in his room. 

For a fraction of a split second, Deceit could've swore he saw the cocky grin falter, giving away to what looked like genuine fear. But just for a second.

"I'd rather stay here with you." He drew out the last word into a long, teasing noise. 

The smaller of the two felt his cheeks warm up so he backed up a few steps. Remus did the same, keeping the pair in a painfully close distance. Deceit was vaguely aware of how close the wall was to his back, only a step or two until he was against it. 

"Your face says otherwise!" Remus almost yelled, his voice shrill. 

Deceit pushed his shoulder, shoving around the Duke, aiming to step past him and walk off. He was stopped by a hand that reached across him, holding onto his arm. It stopped him in his tracks. 

"Get off me." Dee demanded, once again starring up at the grinning, wide-eyed face. He felt the heat build in his face again. He ignored it, speaking again so Remus didn't have the chance to make a point of it. "And get out."

Again that downcast fear. It was almost terrifying in itself that Remus would be scared of something in that way. He seemed to lack any self awareness to know to be scared of something. It made Deceit's blood run a little cold. 

"Nah, I wanna stay here, with yo-" 

Dee cut him off. "Do you want to stay here, or do you not want go back there? There's a difference, Remus."

Remus huffed, letting go of Deceit's arm and looking away. "Both." He stated. 

Deceit was sure he could hear the pout in his voice too. He wasn't sure what was going on with Rem today, nor why he so desperately didn't want to go back to his room. It seemed like a genuine fear, not just him being... Remus.

"That's totally not okay. Why don't you want to go back there?" 

Remus took a second before replying. He opened his mouth before closing it again, as if he was going to reply with an off handed comment. Some sort of ballshit. Some sort of lie. But he didn't. Instead he hesitatied before talking. When he did, it was the most serious Dee had even heard him. 

"Its just... Lonely." His voice was small, he felt smaller. "And it's just, yknow, like me," he paused, looking back up, making eye contact. "It's fucking horrible." There was no half grin, no extra comment. 

For the second time, he'd taken Deceit off guard. Everything he said, he felt like he was telling in the full truth- each word bad been heaving with fear. Of what, he wondered. Of being that alone in a bad place maybe? 

And now the lying trait was beginning to understand. Remus' eadgerness to get out and join forces with him, why he now wanted to stick around. 

"You're scared." Dee stated. 

"Not at all." 

"I'm not supposed to be the lier here." 

"I know, I know, I know that." Remus held his hands up in mock defence, having his lie caught out. He hadn't really expected to get away with it. 

"But, if you're not too much of a shit head, you can stay." 

Remus perked up as if not expecting that reply at all. Soon his expression was replaced with the previous grin. He grabbed Deceit once again, this time pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you double - Dee."

Deceit had given up hiding anything for the moment. He hugged back, letting himself get held tight. After a long moment, he was still being held. Too his surprise, all it took was a gentle push and he was set down. 

Maybe Remus did pay attention when he requested for him to not be a shit head. 

"Oh, and don't worry Dee! I won't hog our bed sheets." he added happily. Deceit spluttered, the comment taking him off guard. "I'd much rather be cuddled up with you." He laughed, loud and sharp.

Dee sighed, wishing he could cover his face. He was red all over again- he could feel it. "You-, Rem, stop it." The protest sounded much less serious then it could've. 

He hasn't used the nickname in years (at least not out loud.) 

"Awh, Dee, using my old nickname again? Be careful or I'll get all riled up over you." That statement, combined with the accompanying eyebrow waggle was almost enough to send him over the edge, whatever that would intale is for your imagination. 

Deceit pushed Remus again, this time was sort of playfully. He was flustered but he didn't exactly mind. He got a push back, leaning him mostly backed against the wall. Remus leant on the wall, still keeping very close. 

"And you'd like that, right? Me getting all hot over you." Remus was closer then earlier, leaning in on him again. 

It was at that point Deceit decided to turn the tables. "Yeah? Maybe I would like that." He paused for just a second, seeing the expression change to something between excited and delighted. "And yknow what, Rem? I think you are, right now?" 

Deceit wasn't the best at flirting, but everything he'd learnt was picked up from Remus. 

The comment had clearly taken him by surprised. As a blush covered the taller one's face he looked Deceit up and down. Fumbling over his next sentence.

"You--"

"Well? Are you?" Dee looked into his face with something close to a challenging look on his face. 

Remus seemed to be surprised, almost unsure. He had to steady his breath because holy fuck Dee demanding answers like that was incredibly attractive and super unexpected. 

Remus nodded and moved so their faces were closer still. Deceit felt his back touch the wall. A smirk pulled at his lips, then the Duke pushed their foreheads against each other, an oddly gentle touch. 

"If only you knew what I wanted to do to you right now." his voice was almost a whisper. 

Deceit raised his eyebrows. "And you're totally too scared to show me." 

"Actually, I want you to tell me I can." 

Of course concent was important. As terrible as Remus was for Thomas, he as still a part of him. Deceit nodded, then verbally concented.

Then their lips were together and Dee had been properly pushed against the wall. They kissed with a unsurprising passion. 

For the last god knows how long, they'd definitely been pining after one another in pent up denile. 

When they pulled away neither felt like it was real, but quickly continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask always, I enjoy hearing your comments.
> 
> Feel free to ask me to write you something shippy and from Sanders sides and I'll consider doing it!!!


End file.
